Radiant high
by AzureEnding
Summary: Sora's life wasn't what he wanted it to be, abused and alone; Cloud's life was on the surface perfect yet longing of his childhood caused him to hide behind protecting his cousin but the fact that their related may just save them from who they are CxT Sx?
1. A rocky start

"_He's coming today you know"_

"_I know mom"_

"_You'll help him fit in won't you?" _

"_Of course why wouldn't I help out someone apart of the family"_

"_When I asked you about helping anyone else you'd always shrug it off, I just wanted to be sure your attitude wouldn't affect someone who looks up to you and holds you in such a high regard _

_"It's been ten years since he's been here I think he's grown up a bit by now"_

"Cloud how've you been!" it was Karen his mother

"Fine" I spoke simply not too much, not too little

"You've sure gown a lot what are you about 5'7 5'8 now?" It was his father Mark, I honestly never liked the guy and I'm glad that he only got his looks and not his personality or I would've already knocked him on his butt multiple times

"5'8 sir"

"Ha-ha I bet next time you'll probably be over six feet tall" What a tool

Soon after they walked in he followed suit he was about 5'5 now if not a little less his blue eyes still shown with admiration even if he didn't show it verbally like he used to but he was none the less still the same kid he used to be in the eyes anyway, going on his 16th birthday he'd be staying here over the course of the rest of his high school year because _someone_ decided to get a high paying job that could only accommodate the lives of two not two plus a child seeing as they literally had **no** schools where they were going, I honestly didn't mind the kid was fine he didn't annoy or attempt to annoy and from what I could tell he'd prefer it here than where ever his father was speaking of which his father wasn't someone I could stand easily …

"Mom, I'm going to introduce Sora to everyone else, if you're all fine with that, that is" Cloud said stoically

He didn't want to stay, he didn't want to talk to people he never had any connections with the only one he cared about out of their branch of the family _was_ his cousin none of the others.

"Well I don't see why not the boy needs some friends, I honestly haven't seen him really attempt to make friends much" annnd there it was the exact reason why I hated the guy he exposed too much of his son and embarrassed him causing his self esteem to plummet faster than Yuffie's grades in math.

We walked out of the house quickly already visibly seeing an improvement in Sora's would be tense movements now relaxing quickly, walking down the street to the only real location of hanging out spots the only one his group of friends bothered to go to was the sea salt shack not because the food was good it was just because it felt like home even when it wasn't since it was exactly Sunday and next Monday school would start they agreed meet up there today to decide what to do, what better way to end it with a new member not to mention it'd be a confidence booster for him, if Yuffie and Rikku had anything to do with it.

When we made it to the hang out spot trouble was starting up…again Seifer was there trying to coax Squall to fighting him he was close that much was obvious but everyone else was trying to convince him otherwise we walked up and Seifer again took the reigns of antagonism

"Oh, I see you need blondie here to back you up again huh?"

"I didn't come here to start something with you today or any day really you come here thinking it's cool to try and pick fights" Cloud stated in a matter-a-fact tone

Seifer shoved Cloud back Cloud being passive for only two reasons, A) his cousin was a liability that and he could get injured B**) **the jerk would use _anything_ against them. Cloud didn't advance on his taunts the only time he really decided to do anything was when he opted to throw a punch, he thought he was bluffing, and since Cloud didn't see Sora in the immediate area he assumed it'd be fine to doge it of course he soon realized only seconds after the fact that he was behind him the whole time and Seifer's fist wasn't one to pardon someone if he was too close to the action or oblivious to the fight at hand.

"_Dammit_!" Cloud hissed as Seifer hit the brunette he landed on the ground below it wasn't enough to knock him out but for the amount of shock he had he could tell it hurt.

"Whoops guess I hit this kid ah well…you look enough like Cloud I guess it'll suffice" Seifer said sarcastically

That's when everyone else came outside the only other people out there were Tidus and Reno trying to stop him Leon from fighting the guy Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna, Rikku and Rinoa rushed out to coax them to stop before it got out of hand

"How could you hit a kid, you heartless jerk!" Tifa shouted

"What's it matter some kid _happened_ to get in the way not like any of you know him" Seifer spoke angrily

Cloud was hunched over the other teen checking the wound he received it was still tender but he wasn't bleeding so he'd be fine luckily no black eye ether he'd be ok now all he had to do was take care of the man who caused the problem.

"You won't get away with that."

Cloud stood up in an uncharacteristically dark manner walking ever so slowly then slowly gained speed faster and faster angrier and angrier he grew as he got within distance of the man he threw a solid punch to his temple knocking him out right there on the pavement the ones who noticed his movement and rising anger seemed disoriented and rather shocked that he'd go from calm to bat piss angry in a matter of seconds Tifa walked to the blonde and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back, waiting until he calmed himself the others as in Yuna and Yuffie went to check on the Brunette who was still in his sitting position hoping he'd be disregarded while everyone else went to check on Cloud hoping his anger issue had passed.

"Are you ok, you took quite a-"Yuna stopped mid sentence

"Yuffie…does this kid remind you of someone?" She asked

"He…looks kind of like cloud" She said almost sapped of her natural hyper aura

Sora kept his head down not only was he being inspected by people he didn't know they happened to be girls and his dad never really gave him advice on girls and he never really talked to girls outside of his mother.

"I'm fine…" Sora said softly

"I'm surprised you took a hit like that without even noticing what was going on" Yuna said calmly

"I think he just happened to be around at the time why else would he not know what was going on?" Yuffie stated

"Maybe, do you know Cloud?" Yuna asked

"No, no no, no, no, a better question, are you Clouds biological child!" Yuffie spouted out which earned a few face palms and a few 'clueless' remarks

"I think…he's a little too old to be Clouds child, Yuffie" Selphie said softly (she had been inside the whole time just now coming out to see the mess)

"Actually…" Sora started

"Were related" Cloud finished

"Wait you two…are related?" Tifa asked caught off guard

Cloud nodded softly and slowly walked up to the brunette and held out his hand, Sora slowly took it standing up, back still hunched ever so slightly but it was noticeable if you looked hard enough, Cloud was the complete opposite he had pride and enough self esteem to spare he held his head held high even when explaining that he was related to a spineless, useless person at least Sora thought he was.

"Yes, he's my little cousin he hasn't been here in awhile but he'll be staying here to finish out high school here."

"I see the resemblance in the eyes!" Yuffie boasted staring into the eyes of the brunette causing his eyes to advert to the ground almost instantly with a light blush which adorned his cheeks

"Yuffie…I don't think it's a good idea to get so close to him…you'll scare him" Reno said casually

Cloud came forth with everyone taking baby steps getting slowly closer to the boy in question Cloud came up behind him putting a gentle and reassuring hand on the brunettes shoulder he looked up to the blonde seeing in his eyes they could be trusted he turned to the group and smiled softly.

He didn't have to wait long for a response to the welcome as hyper as Rikku and Yuffie were they both pounced on the brunette with squeals and compliments

"Easy you two, you'll probably cause his face to melt off from the extensive hugging you're giving him" Squall joked...Squall **never** joked

The two girls looked at him for a second…a very long second before Yuffie responded to his comment.

"Your just jealous cus' Sora's cute and you're a door mat!" Yuffie berated much to Squall's annoyance Rikku agreed

The brunette in question sank when he saw _that _car He quickly tensed up and tugged on clouds shirt slightly

The car stopped in one of the vacant parking spots and Sora's hopes on it _not_ being his parents completely died when he saw his father step out of the car.

"D-Dad" Sora said softly

Normally under normal circumstances Sora would've just ran away from the immediate area…and suffer a hit to the face, yes his father was violent he never was until Sora got older, old enough to completely ignore all the gestures his father made in his life like….well pretty much anything his father wanted him to do or something related to being active his father had a plan and because his son wasn't following this he grew frustrated and thought to reprimand this through violence which made his reaction to whatever his father had asked that much worse his mother really couldn't do anything about it she **wanted ** to but at the cost of losing her son she suffered through it, but never as bad as he did.

"This is where you've been trying to make friends I see, the best few words of advice is to not be yourself" Sora's dad said in a nonchalant manner

His dad _tried_ acting like a normal father but failed simply because whenever words left his mouth that referred to his son was never a positive I think from time to time he would rather have a girl than Sora which would've been even worse.

"Mister Tenshi, aren't you saying too much?" Cloud said his nerves getting the better of him

"I just don't want my son to keep isolating himself and reading and staying indoors I don't want my son being considered a freak" Mark said the last few words under his breath

"Hey, Sora isn't a freak he's just fine!" Yuffie defended the brunette using her perfect hearing, which only came in the form of hearing things she shouldn't and because of her hyper nature says them…aloud and of course…it was a bad move

"You have nothing to do with this and how I talk to my son isn't any of your concern, how do you think someone would react if someone herd your parents call you a _**whore**_ for lingering around my son!" Sora's father responded, half if not everyone there was already willing and waiting to hit the older man for what he said but it was Sora who took the initiative in a different approach.

"She…She isn't a whore dad she's…she's my-!" Sora _yelled_ he never yelled especially at his father but was cut off drastically before he could even finish

The next known thing came unexpectedly and completely uncalled for in almost all cases Sora ended up on the ground holding his cheek his father assaulted **him** Sora looked up in complete bewilderment his dad had grim eyes showing He'd been hit before yes, but never that hard, honestly he wouldn't mind…if they weren't watching the outcome.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing!" Cloud charged towards the middle aged man intent on **finally** beating him for all he's worth, he raised his fist intent on hitting him full force but he wasn't full aware that Sora's father had taken this into account and sent him off his feet and then returned to his son.

"You raise your voice at me; you'll have to suffer the consequences" Mark stalked out

Sora looked to his mother with pleading eyes but the look she gave him was of one he hoped he wouldn't see. _You know not to back talk your father_

The fist came in slow motion Cloud wasn't going to let him get hurt after failing before. _If they won't be parents and protect him…then I will_

Cloud quickly intercepted only to be hit by the other balled fist, Squall came running to their aid lasting a bit longer than Cloud only because Tidus and Waka stepped in but the effort was fruitless Sora was again faced with his fathers hate…for something he had _no_ control over.

"Isn't it a bit rude to beat up children…mister" A voice came out from the distance

Before the man in question could turn around he was on the ground looking up at a man in a soldier's uniform.

"Having trouble, Cloud?"

Cloud knew the voice the way it had a hint of playfulness even when in the midst of a fight he knew all to well.

"Zack?"

A smirk "Bingo!"


	2. What's pent up inside

I own nothing, just the ideas if that.

"Zack…when did you get back in town" Cloud asked perplexed

"Just recently, and when I get back I see you guys rolling around on the ground while a kids about to get pummeled what great role models we have these days" Zack joked

"I'm allowed to do whatever it is I wish with my son you have no right to intervene!" Mark protested

"True, if this were behind close doors but this is in public, if you persist you'll be taken into custody and put under soldier watch" Zack's demeanor changed from playful to serious

Mark was going to protest until he saw the emblem on Zack's shoulder that dignified him _as_ a soldier

His body relaxed as he was about to get into his car he turned around looking at his son with utter detest.

He swung at the boy again only to be stopped by Zack, with a playful glint his eye he wagged his finger as Squall came from behind and hit mark in the face, before the older man could even fall back Cloud elbowed him in the face, afterwards bringing his fist directly into his face with a sickening pop and blood on his fist, Cloud noticed he broke his nose in three different places, happy he was, completely happy

He rushed to the car angry; extremely angry he was screaming profanities at the top of his lungs needless to say his wife wasn't very happy

"Mark!" Karen shouted as he got into the car she followed suit looking _very_ unhappy with him, the tires screeched on the pavement as he the car sped off into the distance

Sora didn't relax at all he was tense nervous as if even the wind could set him off, he huddled against himself he wanted to be alone to vanish, the worst part of it was the pain wasn't what hurt it was his self-esteem that plummeted the most, before when his dad would hit him he'd stay in his room and e-mail someone _anyone_ he could to keep himself from falling through the cracks but in this case he felt more alone than being in his room.

Sure he was happy his dad was hurt, but he knew when and if – he knew better than to say if, _when_ he came back to visit he wouldn't be alright he would probably be dead in a matter of hours if not minutes and he knew they wouldn't be able to protect him, not forever at least.

"Hey there, you alright" Zack asked in a sympathetic tone

Sora didn't dare look up he _couldn't_ look up to see the shocked faces the friends he could've had _if only…I was different_

Cloud stalked over to his cousin with a sense of worry he knew he was retreating into his shell and he wouldn't allow that not after he was so _close_ to opening up. He sat next to the brunette in hopes of getting him to open up but to no avail

"_Next time I see that bastard…he'll pay for making his son like this, as I can tell it'll take more than a broken nose to stop that old bastard"_

"Sora…it's alright we're here for you" Tifa spoke to him softly

Slowly but surely she coddled the teen he didn't move for almost a full minute before a quiver and sniffing was herd…tears hit the pavement as if it didn't make things worse he reacted in a way he wished he didn't he clung to her and cried…before he never clung to something he never cried he just accepted the pain but now…

"Its ok…Sora will be there for you, will be your family you don't have to hold it in anymore" Tifa whispered softly to the crying teen as this happened Cloud felt something while watching the scene he felt the mothering side of Tifa and yet all the same it made him feel…like he was falling for her all over again.

"We should call Aerith see just how far gone the kid is." Reno suggested

"Reno, that's not the polite way of putting it!" Selphie responded

"Yeah…but he's right we should give her a call" Squall said stoically

"Do you guys really think I'd show up empty handed? Zack said sarcastically

Aerith appeared behind the playful solider with a cheerful smile that could light up the night sky, Sora took a brief look and again quickly took refuge in Tifa's embrace. He knew of her before he moved here, Cloud talked about her a lot before moving to town so he felt safe since Cloud trusted her that and he knew about her more than the others.

"Who's this?" Aerith asked softly as she made her way towards the Brunette

"My cousin Sora he'll be staying here to finish out high school" Cloud said for what felt like the tenth time

Aerith walked over to the sulking teenager with a grace that only she would have Tifa released the boy as Aerith got close enough, although Sora again felt alone he hid himself from the others due to the embarrassing outcome

It's alright, you can trust me" She said in a tender voice

Looking to Tifa and Cloud even Yuffie he could see that she was in fact trust worthy he etched towards her slowly

"My, my you…seem so lost and alone will have to fix that won't we?" Sora could tell she wanted to cry she probably saw and herd what happened but just didn't want to say anything

She looked over to Cloud with a sympathetic look, as she walked towards the blonde, Tifa was right next to him, even if she trusted Cloud…she for some reason _couldn't_ let Aerith be alone with him she started to worry even still, but about the outcome of Sora as she moved closer to Cloud, revealing her hold on the brunette for Rikku and Yuffie to look after in a bit of a protective stance.

"Just seeing him like this, he needs a father figure more than anything else, he's been isolated far too long, he needs people who will help him overcome this, and I'd recommend him seeing Vincent at least once" Aerith Said in a hushed voice

"Vincent…" Cloud said as if on repeat of his name, herd about him he had, he was knowledgeable no doubt about it, but the fact is he was very blunt and extremely uncaring when it came to others feelings and yet he wasn't aloud to bring Yuffie in at least a thousand feet from him…or his office after she tried putting the moves on him, at the time it was funny not that he looked back on it, creepy would've been a better word.

"But, if that's a hassle I'll check up on him, for the time being I think its best to keep him around people like those two" Aerith said with a small smile gracing her lips

Sora was still huddled against himself while Yuffie and Rikku were saying sweet things until Rikku decided to do the unimaginable and start to tickle the brunette at first he tried to resist but soon they had him on the ground laughing so hard he had tears falling from his face with the biggest and brightest smile Cloud had ever seen him have, and still he wondered if those tears were because he was laughing…or because he was, happy he made a bond already, already had friends he was going to be ok he knew it, it was just the fact that all of them had something from the past clawing at them in some way or another and because of this as they say: all happy things must come to an end.

A car rolled up Cloud _knew_ who it was and dreaded this time of day he just hoped it wouldn't be so bad…hopefully Sora hadn't become attached; Sora got attached easily to people, when they were nice to him anyway. "_he was able to smile in front of them…he's comfortable with them"_ Cloud thought

"So this is where you are, come with me, its time for your _duty_" A man with the look of a dominatrix came walking forth glaring directly at the boy on the ground he smiled softly to which he froze.

"But…" Yuffie whined out

The man came forth slapped her and pulled her up by the wrist looking extremely unpleased by her reaction, or just her actions in general

"What are you!" He asked rhetorically

"My…Emperor" She said softly

"What do I own because no one else, not even your parents wanted to keep because you were a mistake!"

"Me…" She chocked out

Sora looked up, something building up inside him it was hot he felt it before when his dad would hurt him…but it was stronger his vision went blurry as he let this feeling take root and control him.

"Le-Let her go!" The Brunette said a little louder than his normal voice would carry

The man looked at the boy with humor in his eyes as he was threatening him he almost stifled a laugh

"Boy you don't understand I _own_ this girl, whatever I tell her to do she **will** do it" The man said trying not to laugh out manically

"I…I don't believe you" Sora said softly as his brain started to resurface from the rage that was slowly taking over everything in his body flooding over his mind as his vision became unclear

"Oh…this is just awesome, I'll take care of it this time" Reno said in a half assed sarcastic tone

He walked slowly towards the scene as he herd the few words he hoped the bastard _wouldn't _say

"Why don't we prove it, Hm?" The man said with humor coating every word

"Why don't we make things worse on him, Yuffie, touch me" The man commanded

"_Dammit_" Reno hissed

Reno made it before it got to her touching him any lower than the waist but Sora's eyes held anger he actually _ran _towards the man anger evident and actually _threw_ a fist towards him.

"Yuffie" He commanded

All he knew was he hit _something_ soft when he looked up his eyes widened significantly tears threatened to fall he saw the one person he wish he didn't hit…

"Y-Yuffie…" He looked to his hand a bit of blood was on it he looked to the girl her cheek was slightly cut he looked to the man laughing like an idiot he was so mad he ran past the hyper teen and tackled the man catching him off guard he started punching him over and over but the only thing he was thinking, or that he could manage to think was easy to tell.

"_Why did she stop him…why does she have to suffer just like I do_."

Rinoa and Rikku ran over to Yuffie with a pained expression they quickly moved her away from the fighting but it didn't change the fact that Sora was now taking his anger, the anger he felt towards his father, the anger he felt towards himself, the anger he felt for not being able to change anything, onto a man who would make Yuffie's life a living hell.

He didn't want to hurt her so why did she defend him? Anger, confusion and tears could be seen he didn't he didn't know why she was being manipulated…he didn't know why he cared as much as he did maybe it was because she cared about him rather than shunned him…maybe he just wanted to protect something other than himself…or maybe he just wanted answers but no matter what conclusion, he couldn't understand but…he wanted so hard to know why but he knew if he found out…he wouldn't be able to play the fool, he wouldn't be able to look at Yuffie just thinking that her smile…was just covering the pain she was feeling on the inside.

"Why" Was all he said softly then it grew louder

"WHY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" He screamed as he threw his last punch shortly after he was thrown off

Reno ran to the boy holding him down significantly

"L-Let me go Reno!" Sora shouted

"No can do kiddo wait here till your parents get here"

"They left you saw them leave!" He was confused

"I meant Cloud and Tifa"

"It seems, he does have a reason to come out of his shell, and it's to protect his friends but…something tells me his actions are being triggered by the resentment and anger he has towards his father…this is worse than I'd ever hoped" Aerith said softly the last part was only to herself

"Seems he already made a bond with them and it's only been a day, uncanny isn't it, he's a lot like you, Cloud"

Cloud shifted his weight he felt heat tugging at his face as he started to speak again

"Tifa, if you don't mind helping me out with this one?" He asked softly

"Why, I think you can handle this" She said softly

"I need someone to hold Sora back; this is going to be a hell of an explanation

"I'm sorry, Sora…" Yuffie said softly as the Cloud and Tifa walked towards the brunette, Tidus was near them along with Yuna and Squall, safety reasons of course, Tidus was fast, faster than anyone in his school so if anyone could get to them in a pinch it'd be him without a doubt.

"Your shifts over Reno" Tifa said jokingly as she stood next to the boy

"Listen to what Cloud has to say, and then you'll understand." She said softly looking towards the brunette

"Yuffie" Cloud said her name softly as if to ask permission

"No, I'll tell him and I'll be sure not to leave anything out!" The man said with a sadistic smile

**I feel…as though I rushed this even though I was working on this…for days the fight worked…just afterwards…but I guess you can Say I'm laying down whats what, before the drama starts which'll probably in a chapter or two, be prepared, you may need tissues**


	3. Ending the torment: introductions

Sora stood rooted in the same spot, he didn't dare move, he didn't want her to get hurt, but it seemed…no matter what course of action he took it'd be the same no matter what he did, he wanted to attack him again it…felt like he was being finally getting back at his own weakness, hurting someone, especially someone who deserved it, but he couldn't and he knew it as well as anyone else every time the man opened his mouth it'd make him brace for words he didn't want to hear…but they never came he just smirked he was toying with him, because he knew he could and it made him sick to the core just seeing a man who deserves probably one of the worst deaths imaginable is toying around like an idiot….course Sora would never say that aloud even if that was how he felt.

"What would you do…"He paused

"For someone who lost everything, family friend's only one ambition and to complete such an ambition money and power were needed?"

"This girl offered herself to me…for the sake of completing such a task, the offer her body mind and soul"

Furious….couldn't even begin to describe what he felt at the time, a man using someone, someone who cared about him to whatever extent it made him happy…he knew Cloud and Tifa would be there but to know someone else would defend someone they didn't even know made his heart swell with warmth, but when someone was going to use someone who was already apart of his life…it didn't just hurt it stung.

"I don't consider this girl as someone with morals, nor do I consider this girl anything outside of my plaything and if you ruin that, I'll kill you!" The emperor sneered

"Just to clarify, you try and kill him; you won't even make it towards the street…" Cloud warned

"Ah, so you two are related yes?" He paused "Makes sense I see the resemblance in your bad boy attitude and your eyes…they show the same; Pain heart ache and the want to be accepted" He said with a ugly smile tugging his lips and yet before another word left his lips Tidus knocked him out flat on his face the blitz ball player looked to the group with a smile on his adrenaline filled face.

"Tidus…" Cloud started

"What's the worst he can do just let her stay at your place, Cloud!" He said with a smile

"W-what?" He stuttered out

"Look you got Tifa living next door to you, so when your not home she'd be able to watch her, that and lets face it she needs help with studying and you already told me with the grades Sora has he should already be a senior so who else should do it but you?" Tidus reasoned

"Cloud…we should help her" Sora said in almost a whisper

"This guy, what he wants to do with her isn't right can you really stand by and let it happen?" Yuna asked

"I…don't mind helping but Tifa she sould stay with you" Cloud finally agreed

"Hm? Why?"

"Sora and I are male..." Cloud stated the obvious

"Riiight" She said softly

Sora smiled happily as did Tifa Cloud decided to head back soon after the fact simpley because...the day was way too stressful that and he really needed some Advil, Sora on the other hand went over to thank Tidus for the help but he was already dead set on leaving as well.

"Where are you going, Tidus?" Sora asked as Yuna walked up towards the blitz ball player

"I have to show that old bastard up, this time, I'll win for sure!" Tidus proclaimed

"Waka's already waiting for me I need to hurry it up, all this drama has slowed me down, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll tell you how I kicked his butt!" Tidus raced off afterwards

Yuna's hands wouldn't come unlinked she hoped he'd be ok, with Waka there she could assume the best but…

"Don't worry…Tidus wouldn't worry you at least I think he wouldn't, let's just hope for the-" He looked over to Yuna and noticed her eyes…one was teal the other deep blue…he didn't know how to react, he didn't know if he should address it or not or just pretend he didn't see it but would she really believe that?

"You saw it right…?" She asked nervous

"I…uh…" Sora honestly didn't know how to react

"Its fine, Sora I get treated different because of my eyes…but" She stopped

"Your eyes are fine, it makes you different and because you're so nice it shouldn't matter how your outer appearance is" Sora smiled as Tifa came walking towards them with the sapped Yuffie, it was strange…seeing her like that her cheeriness gone her skin seemed pale as almost all light reflected off her skin gaze down cast but it reflected such…agony that Sora couldn't look away.

"I'm taking her back, she needs rest Sora…" Tifa paused

"This was the first time actually confronting the man who kept Yuffie all these years I think in a way you are the one to thank for this…he can't hurt her anymore thanks to you, I'm grateful that you came today…I don't know how I can thank you"

She finished with her eyes slowly glossing over with unshed tears Sora really didn't know what to do, or if he should just nod, he stood there as she stalked off with the younger teen in tow, Yuffie took one glance back towards the brunette, a glimmer of happiness, hope and even a bit of sorrow could be seen…but sadness for who…the man who abused her…or for himself or maybe Sora's eyes were more of a mirror into her own…and the sadness was really for herself, would he know? Probably not, but did he blame her…never.

The day before school, time flew by in annoyance, Sora was completely and utterly blindsided with the fact his parents _didn't_ leave until this morning so as you could expect, he couldn't very well leave and Yuffie nor Tifa could really come by Cloud stayed out of concern for his cousin and told the others he'd be staying till the _old bastard_ left, he got word thankfully that Yuffie was doing even better than she used to and was if not even more hyper than she used to be, probably because she didn't have to stand that man, but in a way Cloud finally understood why she was the way she was, she was hiding the pain, the sadness the regret and so much more behind her cheerfulness and that's what killed Cloud the most, true that she would be living next door now due to…well male prowess that being said she was over as soon as Sora's _father_ left.

* * *

><p>"SOOOORRRRAAAAAAA~" Yuffie screeched as she ran into the house with so much vigor and cheerfulness the neighborhood cats ran for it she tackled both the teens down like it was utterly no task at all and hugged them until they wanted nothing more than to breathe without being nearly chocked to death.<p>

Tifa looked on with a small smile gracing her lips although her eyes were stuck on the blonde…her eyes wouldn't leave his features even if she so much as wanted to, she snapped out of it when Yuffie finally let them go.

"Your already dressed I see" Yuffie said with a gigantic smile

"Yuffie…your tie is completely on wrong" Cloud commented

"Oh ops!" Yuffie quickly retied it sloppily but no matter the job she…just radiated happiness no matter what the problem was.

"Oh, Yuffie what about your things?" Cloud asked her demeanor shook a bit…and then completely shattered under his gaze

"I only had two outfits, belongings…never actually had any so…" Yuffie was close to a relapse in personality when Sora spoke up

"Then- will just have to give you so many gifts that you won't know what to do with them!" Sora said _trying_ to be cheerful

"But…what about you, you don't have many things right?" She asked

"That – That doesn't matter I have everything I could want…people actually want me around…they want me to be their friend…I bet it'll be even better once school starts" Sora said with such a gigantic smile…yet if only they knew how he really felt about it.

The walk to school was extremely crowded Squall and Cloud in the front behind them Tifa and Rinoa as well as Tidus, Waka, Yuna, Reno, Rikku, Yuffie and Sora whom was gazing about the scenery when he spotted a white building across the rode from the school they'd be going to

"Hey Cloud what's that?" Sora gestured towards the building

"Kingdom academy only rich bastards go there" Cloud said without a hint of remorse

"Oh…are they nice people?" Sora asked he felt the group stop instantly at his question

"No, they aren't they-"Squall started

"Don't" Cloud commanded

"What I wasn't going to tell them what _he _did but-"

"He doesn't need to know, Sora stay away from any of them, they'll hurt you in ways you can't im- wait you can but…still its best you don't hang around them **at **_**all"**_

"Okay, Cloud I won't I'm…sorry I asked" His gaze adverted towards the ground but never made it when he felt a hand ruffle his hair gently he looked up to meet Clouds gaze

"Its fine you didn't know, now lets hurry will be late if we don't" Cloud smiled gently and gestured him towards the school

(Best song to play for this part would be Secret Garden, The promise it fits this _so_ well)

When they got close enough they saw a girl up ahead, long dark hair looking out ahead turned when she herd foot steps and her gaze locked onto Sora's a small almost unnoticeable smile graced her lips as Yuffie and Rikku ran towards her hugging her to near back spasms.

"Whose _she_" Sora asked in amazement

"Sarah, better known as Garnet" Cloud said staring ahead

Cloud felt like messing with his younger relative before the stress filled day began

"Why do you ask, fallen for _someone_ already?" Cloud asked sarcastically and cracked a smile at Sora's embarrassed look

* * *

><p>"Selphie…whose that" A girl asked<p>

"Oh, him…I think that's Cloud Strife's cousin…why do you ask Kairi?"

"He's…_beautiful_" She said with a almost inhuman gaze of want in her eyes looking at the brunette

**Changed my mind…I'm having the two from Kingdom hearts in the story….just…yeah Kairi you can peg her as a spoiled child already, so yeah…that'll be fun to write…also! I'm having a dispute on love interests, when I mean that I mean who Sora should be pared up with, I kinda want to use Garnet since I've never actually written a single thing with her but I'm not sure, and I've already written a lot with Yuffie being the main love interest I kinda want a change of pace but I don't mind writing about it again so pretty much in your review tell me who you'd like him to be with Garnet/Sarah Yuffie or Rikku don't care who, it'd also help if you gave a reason behind why it'd better help me with a reason to use the paring Also I know I rushed out what happened with Yuffie I wasn't planning on it but…eh I kinda wanted it to be rushed so Yuffie will gradually have to accept what's happened to her and step in to reality, like Sora he hasn't realized **_**yet **_**the magnitude of change that's happened to him yet, going from abuse to a normal life isn't exactly easy, you'll see what I mean as I update since I haven't picked what the main plot will be as of yet. And incase anyone asks Sora has already be come attached to them because their Cloud's friends and Sora is familiar with Cloud so…it kinda makes sense he feels a closeness with them and his relationship with Tifa is set in stone as a brother – sister type or mother son; haven't picked yet anyways…I've got more writing to do **

**-Later**


	4. School its already a rollercoster

**Just to point out, Whatever Sokai I even have will be one-sided I can't stand the paring dunno why, they will have fluff…no I can't even call it that I'll call it…unsweet tea…you'll understand I suppose **

Walking into the school…would've been easy if it wasn't for everyone saying things I should do before I even get into the school itself.

"_You need to be aloof don't let people know what you're thinking" _

"_Shut up squallie he shouldn't do that he should stick with us were in the same grade and will keep him company right Sarah?"_

"_Uhm…of course we will" _

"_Course we will it'd be rude of us if we didn't!" _

"_For some reason I get the feeling you mean something completely different Rikku" _

"_Oh c'mon I'm not perverted like Tifa!"_

"_WHAT! Since when am _I_ Perverted!" _

"_You have a huge chest…that just flaunts 'I'm perverted'"_

_Cloud looked at Tifa for a second noticing that the both of them had a noticeable blush on their cheeks turned away from each other _

"_S-Sora don't listen to them all you have to do is be yourself!" Tifa Said hesitantly _

"_No he shouldn't his normal self is quiet, socially awkward and no self esteem!" _

"_**Squall!**__" Tifa shouted_

"_Well its true even Waka agrees I think everyone does!" _

"_You aren't making things better you're just making it worse by pointing out all of his faults" Cloud stated _

"_Look just stick with us you'll be fine!" Rikku shouted as she dragged off the antisocial teen towards the school _

"_Should we be worried?" Tidus asked_

"_Since when do you ever really worry for anyone?" Cloud commented sarcastically _

The school, wasn't as big as kingdom academy that much was for certain but the inside was full of people, some talking some walking some _kissing_ and some people even making movements against someone else's body that he honestly didn't know how to comprehend.

"What…What are they doing?" Sora dared to ask

Yuffie, Rikku, even Sarah stopped and looked to at something…they'd have the hardest time explaining

"What are you waiting for!" Tidus yelled as he ran towards the situation that the trio realized even if they helped they'd _still_ have to explain

"Kefka!" Tidus yelled behind him Cloud and the others rushed in

"At it again it again I see…" Cloud actually had a glint of joy in his eyes from the pain he'd inflict on the man

"Cloud…what's he doing?" Sora asked while tugging on the taller teen's shirt

"Ah, it seems you brought more of your pitiful offspring here Cloud Strife, even though you know I honestly hate you…but I digress I'm about to gain complete control of this _stupid_ woman" Kefka cackled

"Yuna, keep Sora back Squall Tidus, back me up" Cloud ordered

"W-Wait cloud!" He couldn't talk loud enough…his cousin launched himself towards the paint wearing man Cloud swung first completely forgetting how agile the clown bastard was utterly missing Tidus used Clouds momentum for his own and launched off the blonde flipping in midair into a heel kick which was _so_ close to hitting him, fortunately Kefka backed into people he'd regret getting close to.

"Hey watch it you idiot!" A man with a booming voice from behind shouted out

Kefka turned around to look into the blue eyes of Snow arguably the tallest senior in existence

"This guy giving you trouble?" Snow asked pointing down to the miserable man

"He's at it again" Tifa nonchalantly said

Snow looked over to Fang and Lightning and lastly Vanille

"Should you take care of it or should I?" He asked loudly

"Do whatever you want, it isn't my problem" Lighting said coolly

"Nice attitude…" Squall said softly

"Says the loner" She said softly but loud enough for him to hear to which Rinoa had to hold him back

"Cloud" She greeted him swiftly she then stopped when she noticed the brunette

"Who's the kid?" She asked

"Sora, my cousin" He responded looking at her directly she averted her eyes slightly

"Nice to meet you" Sora said trying to be cheery

She scoffed and looked at him bitterly

"Don't try to be something your not kid you won't make it very far before you end up crashing if I ever see you trying to mock something you aren't I'll make sure you know your place" She said swiftly to which she was back looking at feral blue eyes

"Let me make one thing clear to you before you go off trying to seem aloof; **don't fuck with my cousin**" The last part Cloud shouted at the top of his lungs

Lightning gave a look towards the brunette then towards the blonde, blushed ever so slightly and walked away after her quick escape Fang and Vanille walked over ever so slyly

"Sorry about her, she's not very good with people who try to put on an act; to change who they are she likes people to act exactly how they always do, trust me she means well she just has a bad way of showing it" Vanille said sweetly looking directly at the brunette

He looked her over in passively she had light pink hair teal eyes she was different that much was for sure she didn't seem to have a hint of malice towards him at all, she reminded him of Yuffie and Rikku who at the moment happened to be watching Snow beat the living humor out of Kefka.

"Ah where are my manners I'm Vanille nice to meet you!" She gently stuck her hand out, Sora at first reluctant to shake her hand finally after internal conflicts with himself to make a friend even if it was with someone who's friends with someone who just completely dismissed his first real try at being optimistic, she was giving him a chance, who would he be not to give her a chance?

"I'm Sora I'm Cloud's cousin and sophomore starting today" He smiled brightly

"I see what Lightning meant" Vanille lightly giggled

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly nervous

"When you smile…your eyes still look sad it looks like you're…" She stopped and smiled softly

"Never mind forget I said anything" Vanille said quickly happily skipping off towards the direction of Lightning, Fang simply gave a salute and a smirk before walking off in the same direction

"Weird…"Sora said softly

"You got lucky normally lightning would've done a lot worse than that" Sarah said softly walking towards the teen

"Its only cus lightning has a thing for Cloud!" Rikku shouted giggling hysterically

"What are you talking about…?" Cloud asked completely oblivious

"She's right you know" Sarah continued

"I don't see what you're getting at" Cloud said completely flustered

Snow, and the recently added Tidus and surprisingly Cecil finally finished beating the hell out of Kefka which…at a total of ten times now they finally joined the group along with Terra.

"T-Thank you everyone…and thank you as well cloud…" Terra said the last part softly

"Yep, her too" Yuffie said in complete nonchalant seriousness

"Quit making assumptions you three idiots!" Cloud screamed

The trio quickly hid behind Sora in horror, as to his confusion he looked to Tifa for help only to have distant yet sad look in her eyes all the while staring directly at clouds back…Sora knew what it was and something told him he had to help her.

"I…I think we should help sister Tifa" Sora said loud enough for the girls behind him to hear

"Wait did you just call her _sister_?" Yuffie asked confused

"Of course she's the closest thing I've had to a sister but even I can tell she really likes Cloud so…"

"I get it, leave it to me!" Sarah said with unnatural vigor and passion in her eyes

"I'll get those two together even if it takes all year!" She said rushing off with a malicious smile on her face

"Um…I have a feeling I did something wrong…"Sora said softly and extremely nervous

"Just a bit" Rikku said looking at him accusingly yet with a playful glint in her eyes

The rest of the day went about as hectic as the beginning Sora's hopes for making friends wasn't as great as he hoped he'd made an acquaintance who had more than one person she liked. Yes Terra liked his cousin as well as another boy named Vaan he hadn't met him yet but from what she said he's extremely cheerful and the same age she wanted him to meet her after school so they could get to know each other better as well as meet Vaan, Sora didn't object she was nice, bashful but nice and it seemed she just had bad luck more than anything else, Cloud got wind of the meeting and silently asked Sarah to go with him for safety measures…that was also not entirely true sure he wanted her to go with him but truth be told he thought they'd help each other break out of their shells, because even if she acted like she was optimistic he knew she was just hiding who she really was.

"_Maybe, he'll help you…and help you forget your past Sarah."_

Sora was standing leisurely by one of the smallest trees in the area waiting for the trio he laid down and closed his eyes hoping they'd appear within the next few minutes.

"Wake up sleepy head" A Voice rang out Sora opened his eyes thinking he'd see Sarah but all he saw was a red haired girl, he could easily tell she wasn't from the same school as him, she had blue eyes, the same as him he felt extremely uneasy staring at her and quickly sat up.

"Hello, my names Kairi and you are?" She asked sweetly

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you" He said, adverting his eyes from her intense gaze

"What are you doing out here?" She asked quickly

"Waiting for my friends" He said looking around to see if he could spot them when he didn't see them in sight his eyes downcast as if on demand

"Well since they aren't here why don't you come hang out with me?"

"H-Huh?" He asked caught off guard yet he got no answer she dragged him off into am alley

"Why are we back here?" He asked confused a bit nervous

He again didn't get an answer as she pushed him against a wall as she herself got extremely close to the brunette a blush made its way to his obvious face of confusion

"Tell me Sora, have you ever been _touched_?" She asked

"What…do you mean?" He searched her eyes to see if this was some joke, unfortunately from what he could tell it wasn't he wished, no **needed** someone to show up, to save him he was scared it wasn't like he could harm a girl and it wasn't like he could leave her there could he?

"_Sarah…where are you!"_

Sarah finally got out of class after talking to her teacher about extra credits and made her way to the designated spot, when she got there she only say Terra and a boy she didn't know

"Ah Sarah you made it, where's Sora?" She asked

"He wasn't with you?" She asked

"No, you think he went home?"

"Sora wouldn't do that he's not a bad guy!" She defended and quickly took a double take as to why she did that

"Wait…what does he look like?" The boy asked

"Vaan, have you seen him?" Terra asked

"I think, I saw a kid here with brown hair talking to some girl with red hair, she was wearing a different uniform probably from kingdom academy" Vaan finished

"Oh no Tifa's going to kill me!" Sarah shouted in horror

"What's wrong?" Vaan asked

"Cloud told me earlier not to let anyone from that school near Sora we have to find them now, which way did they go!" She demanded

"They headed off that way into an alley I think" Vaan said quickly Sarah rushed off with Terra closely behind her and Vaan shortly behind her

"_Oh please be ok Sora, if you got hurt because of my absence I don't know what I'll do"_

**Yes Dramatic cliff hanger after THIS chapter it'll get a lot more dramatic and a bit perverted just…still having trouble with the paring right now -_- someone seriously needs to vote and with that a variable description with along side it as to why that character **

**Right now the its like this **

**SoraxYuffie: 0**

**SoracRikku: 0**

**SoraxSarah/Garnet: 0**

**Oddly enough I got one offer for Sora and Kairi (Which I said above) I just can't bring myself to write it, if you want to flame me for it go on ahead, won't stop me much.**


	5. Red flare

**So right now since I've received a vote, its now one to zero for the rest of them so I'll show the results below **

**SoraXRikku: 1**

**SoraXSarah/Garnet: 0**

**SoraYuffie: 0**

**If you want you're paring to win vote and it helps if you describe WHY you want **

**The paring!**

Sora, was in the most confusingly stressful predicament in his life, simply because some girl he'd never met was trying to touch him…somewhere he really didn't want to be and obviously she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"S-Stop, let me go!" He tried everything he could think of to get away from her, but the obvious was lost to him because of his state of panic

"What are you so afraid of…don't worry you'll enjoy it, and afterwards you'll be **mine**"

"Let go!" Sora shouted again trying to pry her hands away from his body that burned every time she touched him it was more of a poison than anything stimulating

"So this is where you've been Kairi" It was a familiar voice even for Sora

"Reno you came!" Sora shouted full of joy and stress

"Sora what are you…dammit Kairi I told you to stop doing this!"

"I know but this is the last one I promise, this is the one I want to keep" She looked directly into her brothers eyes she was being completely serious…but

"Let him go Kairi you can't keep him around if he doesn't want to stay"

"What are you saying, every other time you let me do what I wanted why is this time any different!"

"Sora!" a female shouted, Sora knew who it was as well as Reno when she came into view and saw the predicament she looked over at Reno, eyes filled with anger

"You let **her** do _that_ with Sora what the hell are you thinking!"

"No I just found them I was about to explain to her why she can't do this but –"

Sarah ran over to Sora and quickly got him away from the red head, although the whole time she was glaring at Kairi when she finally got him far enough she turned around her eyes never held as much anger as they did then.

"Don't you _ever_ come near him again or you'll have to deal with me and trust me I'm the least of your worries!" She gave Reno a passing glance as she met up with Vaan and Terra outside of the alley although Sarah didn't stop she didn't stop until they got to the sea salt shack when they got there he finally cracked…tears fell silently as he clung to his friend

"_Why…_did this happen to me?"

"Well Sora you _are_ cute so that could have something to do with whatever happened!" A voice came from behind, he didn't get a chance to respond or even look at the person because he was soon tackled to the ground

"_It's…ether Rikku or Yuffie"_ When he got a view of tan skin he knew his answer

"What happened anyway, you…look hurt?"

He froze, not because he was worried it's just the wound was still fresh, although he didn't get to respond she rested her head against his and started to hum softly

"Someone hurt you, mentally and physically" Sora and Sarah looked at her with agape mouths

"Don't worry this won't reach Cloud or Tifa…actually if Sarah's plan works they should be getting along quite nicely right about now"

"Huh?" all that was received was a small giggle

"Sarah you can go on home, I'll take everything from here" Rikku said cheerfully

"O-Okay, be safe, call me if you need anything" She said while gracefully walking away

"_I know I should be leaving but…I want to stay with you longer…Sora" _

* * *

><p>The walk home was strange, Rikku thought it was completely ok to hold his hand the whole way there if that wasn't enough when he asked she wouldn't make eye contact<p>

"Your alright aren't you Sora…with me holding your hand that is"

"Your…my friend you wouldn't do to me what that girl did so…this is fine"

"_But…this isn't good enough"_

She stopped eyes downcast he didn't know what was wrong he really didn't understand as he inched closer and closer only to find that she was looking directly at him now determination ever present she got into his comfort zone every so easily and started at him

"Just holding hands…isn't enough for me" She kissed him on the cheek gently before she turned away

"But…that will do…for now" She said before she broke free of his hand and ran away Sora stood there out of confusion as he held his cheek a blush evident; the rest of his walk home would be with his eyes down cast due to complete embarrassment

* * *

><p>"I won't let that <strong>bitch<strong> get in my way, Reno you know where he lives right?"

"Just because I do doesn't mean I-"

"Do I have to remind you that I know where _he_ is and I know what he did to your friend and I will tell the whole _everyone_ that you _helped,_ now tell me!"

"_What a selfish little brat_"

"If that's how you'll play it…fine"

"And tell me where that girl lives also…she'll pay for interfering!"

Reno's eyes took a leap in the anger department he didn't mind letting her meet Sora again because Cloud would be there but when she threatened a friend he wasn't happy, Reno knew Sora would rather let Kairi have her way with him than allow a friend to get hurt because of him in a sense he wasn't going to let her get hurt for Sora's sake.

"No, Sora would never forgive me if she got hurt and I wouldn't forgive myself, if he found out he'd probably kill me" Reno said in mock worry

"Oh _please_ he was begging me to stop touching him"

"He's related to Cloud strife, even if you think he's weak when someone he cares about is in danger that's when he shines so don't take him lightly"

"Then maybe I'll have to get _him_ to help me" She said sinisterly

"What do you mean?" he was completely perplexed

"What do you want us to do with him?" A voice asked

Reno turned around to see people he thought he'd never see again his mouth was agape

"Nothing he's just a messenger, you may leave" She remarked

"You…can't be serious…" His knees lost control and folded

"I'll be looking forward…to seeing that boy again"

"_So utterly selfish…that she'd ruin…everything I cared about"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<em> c'mon Tifa it isn't that hard to do" Yuffie complained

"You're just saying that because you aren't the one having to wear this!" Tifa huffed

"Well I would if it meant I could get in Sora's bedroom" She sighed dramatically

"Don't you go corrupting my little brother!" She barked

"See you already call his cousin your brother the next step is to get in his pants now **go** do it before someone else does!"

"Like who!" She _had _to ask

"Well…Lightning _does_ like him I mean why else would I make you go commando if it didn't help improve your chances, although the cowgirl outfit you have on does leave little to the imagination"

"Wait a sec you told me that-"

"Well I gotta go have fun riding Cloud's _twister_" Her attempt at a pun wasn't funny especially since Yuffie locked the door so she had _no _choice but go get the other key…in Clouds house…"

They happened to be so close that they kept spare keys at each others houses so that if they got locked out or if something happened at one of their respective house holds they could just walk in and collect thoughts or have a shoulder to lean on in this case…

She walked up to the door as quickly as she could she didn't want to be left standing out in the open, she wasn't fond of having to walk around without anything hiding her unmentionables without a moments notice she opened the door, to Cloud stepping out of the shower.

"Sora, that you?" He called out

"_He hasn't gotten home yet…?"_

The rest of her thought process died when she saw that the only thing keeping her best friend – crush from being completely exposed was a towel her mind was racked with impure images and she couldn't help but blush.

"You're…wearing a cowgirl…outfit?" He let the other towel he had on drape across his neck

She wanted to be completely honest but then she remembered the lines she had to say again even if she really didn't want to be reminded of them

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember when he asks about the outfit tell him it's so you can ride his bull, it'd totally get him going!" Yuffie replied in reassurance <em>

"_That's the dumbest line I've ever herd…__**ever**__" _

"_It'd work on Sora" She said quietly_

"_What was that!" She mocked_

"_Nothing, now be sure to use this as I'm pretty sure you know what this is and I'm pretty sure you know how to use it"_

"_Yuffie I'm a virgin!" She protested _

"…_you have to be kidding me!" She looked at her in complete shock_

"_How is that not believable!" Tifa asked confused_

"_Have you seen yourself, you have the '__**I totally put out'**__ sign all over your body"_

"_N-No I don't and I've been saving myself for-"_

"_-Cloud" Yuffie finished much to Tifa's embarrassment _

"_Here just be __**sure**__ to use this otherwise you'll have babies and I don't want to be an auntie just yet, and I don't think Sora does ether" She remarked _

"_You really have a boner for him don't you" Tifa asked _

_"He…just looks so innocent it makes me just want to do so __**many**__ things to see his cute expressions!" Yuffie squealed in delight _

"_You…need help and…wait what about Vincent!" _

"_He's old…and __**married!"**_

"_Did that really stop you before!" Tifa countered _

"_Shut up, this is different!"_

"_Sure, sure when you sneak into Sora's room and find out he's married what are you going to do?" _

"_Ask if we can share?" She said blankly_

"…_You aren't joking…are you?"_

"_Do I ever…?"_

"_Everyday."_

* * *

><p>Tifa was concerned he'd turn her down something told her he might but…something told her that she had to try…for whatever reason that may be<p>

"_That's right…Sora wants us to be together…I remember Rikku bringing it up before."_

Tifa shakily walked over and hugged the blonde teen in utter shock he froze from the complete blindside only to tense up when she kept getting close into the vicinity of his body.

"Tifa-"

"Please…let me do this, I want to do this, I promise this won't happen again, just let me give something to you for all the things you've done for me even this, won't be enough" She whispered inching herself closer and was about to latch herself onto him when the door opened, in panic latched on to him as both Sora and Yuffie walked into the house behind them, happened to be Clouds mother…

"WOOOHOOO I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT TIFA!" Yuffie shouted

"T-Tifa…What are you two doing!" Sora looked shocked to say the least, Cloud's mother – his aunt blushed at the incident and simply walked into her room

"Wait, mom this isn't what it-" He couldn't really finish because his body wasn't going along with what his mind was thinking, especially when Tifa gasped, he felt something he shouldn't have, and Sora and Yuffie both looked on agape mouths and wide eyes.

"This is a misunderstanding, wait, mom!" He called out unfortunately every move he made only made it feel that much better

"Cloud just stop before you end up having sex with _us_ still in the room!" Yuffie shouted

"Cloud…Uhm…you're…" He pointed towards the towel

Sora quickly looked away while Yuffie looked on laughing at their predicament as well as well finding where the _strife_ in his life when to Sora quickly raced off to his room and Yuffie was _so_ close to taking pictures if it wasn't for Tifa in 'I'm so embarrassed' mode

"YUFFIE GO HOME!" She shouted

"Awh~ does someone need some time alone?" Yuffie mocked

"S-Shut up!"

Yuffie ran up stairs without heeding Tifa's shouts to bug the brunette when she was finally gone they were left alone in the most awkward situation they'd ever been in

"I'm…sorry about getting you into this…situation" Her grip loosened

"Do what you came here to do" He held her closer

"W-What?" A blush rose

"Its alright, you're the only person that…I'm ok with giving it to…so go ahead, I'm yours" Cloud adverted his gaze slightly

"Do you love me?" She asked

His eyes found hers again

"Because…I love you and…I'm ok with giving myself to you because of that…but if you don't then –"

"I'm…only ok with giving it to you because you're the only one in my eyes worth of loving"

Upstairs they herd a moan of pain…they – Yuffie knew what happened and laughed as hard and as loud as she intended to do only to more over confuse the teenager next to her until he asked a simple question.

"Yuffie…being touched…is it supposed to feel weird" He looked at her innocently

Yuffie had two plausible thoughts for this scenario, one Cloud made him say this so that he could black mail her into going down there and joining them, or two he just now found out what masturbation was.

"Sora…did you…find yourself?"

"What...No I didn't some girl…touched me in a place that I wasn't comfortable with" Listening to him speak she couldn't help but giggle at his way of putting things in such an innocent manner

"Hey…it isn't funny I didn't like it…I was scared" Sora actually _pouted_ and Yuffie couldn't help but sigh in complete and utter fanglirlness of his cute act

"Okay, okay look it won't feel right unless you care for the person, like say I touched you right now, it'd probably feel good" She soon realized she just said that

Sora looked away with a blush all over his face he didn't know how to respond when he felt hands wrap around his slim frame and he soon felt uncomfortable

"Sora~ what are you thinking about?" She said in a cute yet triumphant all the while he really didn't know what to say.

"Yuff, I…" His door swung open

"What do you think you're doing to him, he's mind I laid claim to him!" Kairi screeched

"Who the hell are you?" She asked

Sora went into scared shitless mode and hid…in a corner

"Oh, what's wrong was she hurting you?" Kairi inched closer

"S-Stay away, how'd you even get in here, how'd you find me!" He shouted

"That shouldn't matter, so long as we're together, does it matter how I found you?"

"S-Stay back!" He shouted

Not even fifteen seconds after he shouted did Tifa burst into the room to see a red head getting too close to Sora, her maternal instincts kicked in…and she pounced on her

"What's…who the hell is that?" Cloud asked after finally running up the stairs he looked on when the only answer he received was a shrug

After about four hard punches from Tifa did she concede she stayed on top of the girl but looked over to the brunette her eyes cooled down when her gaze shifted showing she cared, for him at least.

"What did she do to you?" Tifa asked softly as not to frighten the already panicking brunette

"She…" He was afraid to say it…he really was he didn't want them to know what happened earlier it was awkward enough that he almost told Yuffie but now…did he have any alternative _but_ lying

"I touched him" She told him bluntly

Tifa looked down at her with a 'what the _fuck_ did you just' say look or better yet a 'if you aren't lying I'm going to beat the ovaries out of you'

"Did you now…Sora…is she telling the truth…?" She didn't even want to accept that this girl was right in the least

Sora's eyes looked up at her then downcast immediately

"She did…didn't she?" The fire in her eyes returned engulfing her completely

"**Answer me!"** The teen looked at her with hurt eyes as he was taken aback but the jumpy actions proved to her that the girl below her was in fact telling the truth…she then started to wail on her for a solid five minutes…only reason it went on like this is because; one she was angry and if she couldn't hit Kairi, it'd be one of them, two if Cloud even tried getting her off he wouldn't have anything between his legs anymore.

The carpet had traces of blood Kairi wasn't conscious at all and Sora looked more sick to his stomach than hurt anymore, the only thing she said before leaving was to tell her if this girl came any where close to him he had to tell her or Cloud.

"I'll be over tomorrow to walk you to school, Sora I'll have Yuffie get you" Tifa said in a motherly fashion

He nodded with dead eyes…he felt that what happened to her was his fault, he felt horrible that girl thought he was attractive, if he wasn't then this wouldn't have happened, right?

That girl; Kairi would be ok and nothing like this would've came to fruition but just because he wished it happened doesn't mean that's how life worked, it just seemed that he'd be stuck living in a rut of harming or getting hurt in _some_ way.

"_At least…Clouds happy"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cloud"<em>

"Yeah, Zack what is it you sound-"

"_Aerith, she's in the hospital, __**his **__attacked her, she's in pretty bad shape, do you think you could come down and visit her?"_

"Yeah of course, I'll be there tomorrow after school, how bad is it?"

"Its…pretty bad they think she might be pregnant due to…" He paused as he hit a wall

"I…see don't push yourself, I'll be there tomorrow Zack, I'll talk to you then"

"_I knew we should've killed that bastard when we had the chance!"_

"Easy Zack calm down, I'll take care of it" Cloud reassured him

"_If you don't, I will." _Responded as the other end died and the line disconnected Cloud laid down finally and sighed

"_Seems will have to settle this sooner than I hopped"_

**A/N: Ok one I don't think I'm going to kill of Aerith that'd be repeating something already done and it was…ok in my honest opinion I didn't care I didn't even use her in the game I used Tifa. I'd like to get more votes on the parings since I kinda left it at a three way split so that they kinda show interest while Sora has shown interest in two of the three its up to the viewers who he ends up with, or I can just do a 360 to be a dick, but I doubt it. Anyways read and review it helps me get it out faster since the only thing I've been doing is update Materia of light Key of darkness (it's a crossover and its probably one of my best stories so far…I think I dunno)**

**Also if you want send me a list of characters you'd like to see in the story that are final fantasy related I've got like two characters from kingdom hearts and I really don't need or really want anymore but if I get too many reviews for one character then I'll make an exception…probably**

**:D **

**-Azure End**


	6. The flower girl

**YuffieXSora : 1**

**GarnetXSora : 0 **

**RikkuXSora: 1 **

**So far seems no one likes Garnet and Sora O_o but that's not a problem I'm fine with that it was just a suggestion as it stands I'll try and get the two remaining parings to show more interest, but it isn't too late to vote when I get to 5 votes of one paring I'll close it and THAT will be the paring that will be chosen, unless for some reason I get to a tie or I get flooded with votes then it'll change xD Anyways on with the chapter!**

"Sora, you almost ready, Cloud's about to leave he has to go to the hospital so he won't be going with us today!" Tifa shouted from the bottom of the stairs it'd become a habit for her with Cloud but now she had another reason, the brunette walking down the stairs had social issues and it didn't help that he didn't have any siblings to rely on so she'd be taking on a role for the sake of the young teen.

"I'm ready T-" a loud bang was herd from the dining room and Yuffie raced out of the room laughing like a madman behind her was the blonde in a furious rage ready to destroy the hyper teen in an instant.

Lightning – who was walking to school with her sister Serah and Snow herd the commotion and saw Yuffie racing out of the house…with Clouds pants Lightning soon had a deep red blush on her face when she saw a shirtless and pant-less Cloud running around the lawn trying to get his pants back, Sora on the sidelines was shouting at Yuffie as well as Cloud to stop messing around in what feeble attempt he could he finally felt a twinge of annoyance and blindly ran towards the two but didn't notice who was running towards him and collided with the young ninja, lips first.

"_Oh…shit"_ Cloud thought he quickly picked up his pants and ran back inside while the two now sprawled out of the ground had a shocked look which Yuffie quickly laughed at as she released the surprise kiss.

"I didn't think you'd ever do that, you sure are surprising Sora, but that makes you even more cute!" Yuffie said in a fit of laughter she grabbed a hold of the brunette and hugged him until he thought he felt his ribs collapsing in on themselves did she release the hug.

"Seems Cloud's having a busy day, maybe in this hectic state you can calm him down by telling him how you feel?" Snow whispered to which Lightning scoffed and walked away

"She's…just shy it'll take her some time" Serah smiled lightly at her sisters back as she walked on faster to catch up.

Snow looked over to the almost unconscious brunette and the black haired teen and then looked towards Lightning

"Shy…huh?" Snow said rhetorically before walking towards the two pinkettes

Cloud – who quickly got dressed and rushed out the door but not before kissing Tifa which, had become out of habit much to Yuffie annoying him every morning, which wasn't _as_ bad now because of Sora, racing down the highway on his motorcycle wasn't a smart thing to do when his thoughts were filled with questions and at the same time worry, Zack was prone to acting rash when someone he cared about was hurt, and that was likely what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN"T SEE HER!" Zack shouted<p>

"Zack…I've only been here for about thirty seconds but I _already_ want to leave, if you wouldn't mind filling me in before I do actually leave" Cloud said nonchalantly

"She could be pregnant Coud, those bastards raped her and I couldn't do a damn thing!…I won't stop until they pay, if you aren't with me stay out of the way!" Zack shouted in a blind furry as he rushed off in a random direction trying to find the flower girls room

"_This…is going to be a long day"_

* * *

><p>This…happened to be the exact thing Tidus was thinking at almost the same exact second being stuck with two girls wasn't that bad, being stuck with a girl you like with her cousin…that's different.<p>

Yuna the girl of his dreams everything he wanted in a girl he saw in her, only problem was…her cousin wouldn't leave them alone for even a second…hence the reason Sora was next to him while they sat at a table in the mall.

"You…You took me away from taking a nap at the probable expense of getting annoyed by Yuffie and spoiled by Tifa…for this?" Sora whispered genially annoyed

"C'mon, you're the only one I can ask, and Rikku likes you a lot so it'd make sense to ask you, please I'll owe you one!"

Now, it was true that Sora and Tidus somewhat knew of each other a few years back in elementary simply because Tidus happened to not be from here originally but due to vague memory did they happen to forget each other, and due to this the bond they had grew to the point they actually hung out, this endeavor at the mall would probably be the first of if not many things that Tidus would end up saying he'd owe him for.

"I'll help you out this once, next time you'll have to figure something out on your own" Sora said his tone relentlessly annoyed and eyes searching in the distance

"It isn't that bad is it, I mean-"Sora cut him off

"You dragged me here to get in Yuna's pants not to mention using me as a means to distract her cousin…I think if anything you should just not try and convince me this is a good thing it'd be worse if you tried getting me to talk to a girl I dislike so let's just leave it at that…shall we?" Sora remarked harshly

"I only understood a quarter of that…and the part I understood I didn't like" Tidus scratched the back of his head in shame

"Let's…just get this over with I want to sleep~" Sora yawned out

"You're making this out like this is going to be a bad day, rather than a positive one!" Tidus retaliated

"You woke me up at 5 am to get here, I think I have every right" Sora responded with a glare

"You really are different when you're not in a crowd" Tidus sighed

"…Do you not understand the reason that I'm like this is your fault!" Sora shouted

"Oh, oh chill they're coming!" Tidus whispered

"Let it be known that anything that happens today, is your fault." Sora said with finality

* * *

><p>"<em>Now Zack, you and I have known each other for awhile, but some thing's even I can't help you with, it just so happens this is one of them she has two options here <strong>if<strong> she is pregnant" The doctor known as Vincent said as calmly as he could _

"_And those are!" Zack almost chocked them out of the anger he was fuming with _

"_If she keeps the child she likely won't live even a week after it's born…" Vincent said softly _

_If Zack was a volcano he was surely going to erupt any second _

"_The second option, if she was willing to remove the child before birth she'd live, she'd have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but she'd live, you're free to talk it over with her, but it's her decision not yours to make remember that." Vincent remarked before opening the door to the flower girl's room again_

"_Hey-"Zack paused when he noticed her stare _

"_I know the options already and…I want to keep it if i am..." Aerith said shortly after the room got deathly quiet_

* * *

><p>It may have happened seconds or even minutes ago but it felt like years he didn't, wouldn't and probably could <strong>never<strong> accept that answer.

**(To explain everything in italic has already happened it's just being replayed for effect that goes for everything before this italic as well)**

"_Why, why would you want to keep __**that**__ after everything that happened why!" Zack questioned his voice rising with each word_

"_It may not have been how I wished it to happen but, I might have a child inside me, and even if the person who gave me this did wrong things it doesn't mean this child can be put to blame for it, that's why I want to raise it to be a good and loving child" Aerith smiled _

"_But you know you won't live that long after the birth so it'd be alone again you shouldn't risk it, you can try again…someday just…just not now when I need you the most the one woman I love above all else!" Zack rasped out of his throat he felt tears and anger flow from his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved so much, being so unfair to him _

"_Then…you'll take care of the child…even after I pass on?" She asked almost hoped _

"_You can't ask me that, I love you, not __**that**__ it isn't even __**mine**__ it was the product of something that shouldn't have happened I can't accept it as my own!" Zack felt his hands clench into fists and more tears stream down his face _

"_Couldn't you just pretend…even if for just a little while, I know it isn't yours but, you're the man I love and even if I'm carrying another man's child I still think of it as yours, when and if I pass on I want the man I love to look after this child as his own it'd mean the world to me, I could go happily…so please even if for just a little while…please try for me?" Aerith looked into his electric blue eyes with pleading blue eyes _

Something took over him at that moment, he couldn't watch this anymore with or without consent he forced himself on her telling her this was for them even if by chance the child inherited even one gene of his he could accept it, as for Aerith, any normal person would've gotten angry upset even but…she didn't she simply let him, if it let him have peace of mind, if it let him think the child was in a way his…theirs she would let him have his way.

"_This child has a part of you and me, even if its blended in with others…will find a way to reach each other…right Zack?"_

He apologized over and over again, before, during an even after but every time she told him the same thing, she understood, she wasn't angry or even upset…and that's what made him even more angry about the whole thing as he sped down the highway when he got close to the mall that Sora was just exiting out of along with Tidus and the girls he couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"**SEPHIROTH!" **


	7. Despair square

**Heads up after this chapter the ratings going to change if I decide to add anything extra besides what I've already written to the next part, just depends on the reviews I get **

So far, Sora had a horrible day, he'd had to go to the mall of all places with Tidus, he was still tired wanted to go home go sleep for an hour or two that being the max amount of sleep because of Yuffie and Rikku's antics followed by going to the library with Garnet _that_ is what he had planned but…instead he's stuck at Tifa's house _WITH_ Tidus Yuna **and** Rikku not to mention the owner of the house Tifa and Yuffie…great day so far right?

"Wait a minute explain to me again why were here?"

"Because you can't stay home no ones there and this guy were after may try and kill you, you're staying with Tifa and Yuffie until I get back" The look in his older cousins eyes told him he wouldn't take any lip he just had to wait it out.

Cloud then got back on his bike and rode off, an _extremely_ happy Yuffie staring at the brunette…and Sora just _knew_ this would be a long day and got the feeling he was right when Yuffie decided to grab her phone.

"Yuffie…what are you doing?" Sora asked already knowing the answer

"Texting Rikku" She stated simply a small smirk on her lips

"May I ask why?" He asked almost dreading the answer

"Slumber party" She again stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So…Tifa's parents are okay with a boys staying over at her house…?" Sora was practically flabbergasted

"Silly, you're the only boy attending" Yuffie giggled

"How-'" "- I told her you were gay" Yuffie finished cutting off not only Sora's question but his train of thought

"…But-"Sora was again cut off

"We need to break you out of that shell, just don't go over board and get someone pregnant!" Yuffie laughed so elegantly…it scared him.

"_Why me…"_

Zack finally made it to the one place he _knew_ Sephiroth would be at, at this time of day it was obvious in the dojo with his younger brothers, Zack wasted no time and grabbed his issued sword and rushed the building as if he was expecting it Sephiroth countered much to the solders dismay.

"Seems you want revenge….Shall we play…Zack?" Sephiroth asked playfully

"You'll pay for what you did to her; you'll pay for what you did to Aerith!"

Have you really made up your mind, light?" Snow asked concerned about her speedily walk to Cloud's home

"You can't be serious isn't this a bad idea why don't you just wait until you see him?" Snow asked

"If I don't take initiative …someone else might and I prefer preemptive strikes" Lighting finished with a tone in her voice that meant the end of the conversation well until she saw Cloud she froze.

"Hey, you two,-"Lightning's face quickly matched her hair

"Have you two seen Zack anywhere?" He asked hurriedly and got a bit closer than he intended to and her blush quickly spread

"Uhm…C-Cloud Uhm I…have something I need to tell you" She couldn't help but advert her eyes, Snow couldn't help but face palm

"What is it?" His eyes focused her voice wavering

"I-I Li-"

"Hold that thought, I have to go, I have to find them before someone gets killed" Cloud hurriedly ran to his bike zooming off towards the school

"You'll get him next time, light"

"Of course, I don't plan on letting him get away…next time" She hurriedly walked away much to Snow's annoyance

"_Even I'm getting annoyed by her cover up why can't she act more like a person and just tell him already"_

For Sora however things were getting bad, fast Yuffie and Rikku were gawking at Sora shirtless and sadly had his hands tied behind his head

"C'mon untie me!" Sora shouted

"But don't you like it, being tied up under the presence of two attractive girls I'm surprised your not begging us to do things to you!" Rikku giggled

"Now you two that isn't fair to him, you shouldn't force him to do these things!" garnet said sternly with a blush on her face

"Out of anyone in this room you definitely have the biggest wet one for Sora so why are you acting as if it's wrong to act on that, if we weren't in this room right now you'd be all over him!" Yuffie retaliated

"I…don't have a say so in this?" Sora asked rhetorically

"Why are you complaining it isn't like she going to go all the way or even kiss you she doesn't have the tits for it!"

"…aren't you all about the same size?" Sora honestly wished he hadn't of uttered such a sentence

"N-NO THERES A DFFERENCE!" Yuffie shouted

She got up but Rikku stopped her with an evil grin dragged her friend out of the room but not before dropping the brunettes pants

"HEY!" Sora shouted with a rosy blush adorned on his tan features

"If you aren't on him by the time we get back will have to help you, ether way Sora you won't be getting any sleep tonight~" Yuffie smirked

"Oh jo-" he stopped his voice left his throat in a groan rather than the words he had in mind sarcastic none the less never left he felt a soft hand somewhere he shouldn't

"Is it wrong Sora, that I…we like you at all, can you really blame any of us?"

"What are you saying…Garnet?"

"I want to be with you even…even if it's just for tonight…let me be with you"

"Garnet…I"

"Sora, I like you."

Cloud finally made it, after what seemed like an hour, he found Zack at the foot of the hill where _he_ always stood at Zack was semi-conscious state

"How do you like it Cloud…he tried to avenge his injured girlfriend, I wonder how you'd react if I did the same to Tifa…" Sephiroth sneered

"You won't touch her…your reign will end here you won't make it to the opening ceremony!"


End file.
